In The End
by Colfer99
Summary: "Kurt Hummel era el chico que usaba ropa de diseñador y que siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, no importaba si era falsa o no. Intentaba ayudar a sus compañeros y peleaba por solos contra cualquiera que intentara sacarle la poca fama que tenía en el club. Sin embargo, ese día algo había cambiado, algo en él había cambiado." KLAINE.
1. Prólogo

**Sé que abandoné una fic y es raro que venga con otra, pero esta no es larga, es una mini fic que lleva muy pocos capítulos que ya tenía resueltos desde hace mucho. Así que prometo terminar esta mini fic sin problemas; no estoy segura de cuándo voy a actualizar pero no voy a tardar mucho. Ojalá me perdonen por lo de la otra fic.  
Bueno, hablando de esta, mi idea era primero hacer un one shot, pero se me iba a hacer muuuuuy largo, porque, cómo verán, Blaine todavía no apareció en la historia, entonces va a llevar un capítulo conocerlo. Además, siento que no era el momento.  
Bueno, dejo de hablar para que puedan leer, y prometo tratar de no recaer (aunque eso no esté en mis manos, porque, sinceramente, yo no me controlo) para poder seguir todo. **

**Prólogo.**

El aire se sentía tenso y el silencio no ayudaba a aliviar la situación. Pero, ¿qué podían decir? Todos en el club se habían quedado con la boca abierta.  
Kurt Hummel era el chico que usaba ropa de diseñador y que siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, no importaba si era falsa o no. Intentaba ayudar a sus compañeros y peleaba por solos contra cualquiera que intentara sacarle la poca fama que tenía en el club. Sin embargo, ese día algo había cambiado, algo en él había cambiado. Su ropa ya no era la habitual, llevaba puesto una chaqueta de cuero con pantalones negros extremadamente pegados a su cuerpo, haciendo resaltar sus atributos; una camiseta blanca con escote en V y zapatillas con demasiados agujeros.  
Nadie sabía que podía estar pasando, ni siquiera Mercedes. Y eso era raro, ya que Mercedes era su, supuesta, mejor amiga desde siempre y no había nada que se ocultaran, esa era una regla entre ellos, para conservar una buena amistad. Bueno, sólo se aplicaba para Mercedes, ya que Kurt nunca le contó nada demasiado personal a ella, excepto cuando le confesó que era gay.  
Cedes podía ser su mejor amiga, pero había cosas que se guardaba para sí mismo. Como su secreta admiración por la voz de Rachel Berry, la pequeña Barbra —como ella solía denominarse—, su sesión de besos candentes y para nada cómodos con Brittany el año anterior, el bullying cada vez peor que recibía y los cortes de sus brazos, piernas y estómago. O, quizás, su primer beso real. Ese momento que había ocurrido la tarde pasada y lo había dejado en un estado de shock, sorprendido y totalmente devastado. Estaba asqueado consigo mismo —eso le costó un par de cortes más en su brazo—, pero no era todo malo. No, había aprendido una lección luego de ese beso.  
Todos en la escuela lo consideraban débil y lo trataban como si fuera un estúpido e inocente crío. Pero ya no más, el Kurt Hummel tierno se había esfumado para siempre, siendo reemplazado por una versión bizarra y mala de él. 

—Kurt, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el señor Shue tras un prolongado silencio.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy, mejor que nunca, ¿Por qué lo dice, Shuester? —se cruzó de brazos y levantó la mirada, intimidando a todos. Porque, ese nuevo Kurt era intimidante e incluso más temerario que el gran Puckzilla. Su voz también había cambiado, no era la normal que él usaba, su tono natural de contratenor. Esta era más grave.

—¿Qué es esa ropa que traes, viejo? —preguntó Finn, observando a su hermanastro con los ojos abiertos.

—Cuero, pedazo de idiota, esto se llama cuero. —Se giró hacia todo el club que lo miraba expectante y levantó una ceja— Voy a presentar mi canción para hoy, así que, Brad, deja de intentar parecer una persona con vida social fuera de aquí y apresúrate a llevar tu trasero a la silla del piano, que es donde perteneces.

Le dio una partitura de alguna canción aún desconocida para todos y comenzó a cantar.

_It starts with [one]__  
One thing, I don't know why__  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

No importa cuánto esfuerzo pongas en algo, al final, nada saldrá como quieras. Ese es el mensaje que Kurt quería dejar mediante esa canción. Pero los miembros de Glee no estaban centrados en la letra ni en su mensaje, sólo en Kurt.

_Keep that in mind i designed__  
this rhyme to explain in due time__  
All I know__  
Time is a valuable thing__  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings__  
Watch it count down to the end of the day_

La canción era perfecta para que Puck la cantara, pero… ¿él? Si, había que admitir que era genial como esa canción de rock se adaptaba a su nueva voz grave y más masculina, y lo sexy que se mostraba mientras lo hacía. Pero no era su estilo de canción.

_And even though I tried__  
It all fell apart__  
What it meant to me will eventually be a__  
memory of a time when i [tried so hard]_

¿Para qué demostrar respeto y ser condescendiente con todos cuando nadie lo trataba de esa manera? ¡No servía! Y Kurt se cansó de eso, quiso ponerle un basta a toda la historia.

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter__  
I had to fall to lose it all__  
But in the end it doesn't even matter__  
One thing, I don't know why__  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try__  
Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme__  
to remind myself how (I tried so hard)__  
I tried so hard__  
In spite of the way you were mocking me__  
Acting like I was part of your property__  
Remembering all the times you fought with me__  
I'm surprised it got so [far]__  
Things aren't the way they were before__  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore__  
Not that you knew me back then__  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter__  
I had to fall to lose it all__  
But in the end it doesn't even matter__  
I put my trust in you__  
Pushed as far as I can go__  
For all this__  
There's only one thing you should know__  
I put my trust in you__  
Pushed as far as I can go__  
For all this__  
There's only one thing you should know__  
I tried so hard and got so far__  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter__  
I had to fall to lose it all__  
But in the end it doesn't even matter_

__Al final, eso ni siquiera importa, caerás de todas maneras, Hummel.

—¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! —gritó el señor Shue mientras se levantaba de su asiento al finalizar Kurt, con ojos abiertos.

—Se llama cantar, sé que no está muy vinculado con el tema excepto cuando hace esas ridículas canciones de "rap de la vieja escuela". —respondió Kurt, con una ceja levantada y sin emoción en su voz o rostro.

—Kurt, este no eres tú. —Shuester está impresionado, y no de buena manera. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Kurt para terminar así? El día anterior se veía tan bien, tan normal.

—Desde ahora, lo soy. Y si no les gusta —Kurt se dio vuelta para mirar a todos sus compañeros, quiénes aún tenían la boca abierta del shock — es su problema. No cambiaré.

Y sin decir nada más, Kurt se fue con paso decidido y cabeza arriba, demostrando que, de ahora en más, no sería el chico "homo" de la secundaria McKinley, y definitivamente no dejaría que todos lo pisotearan o pasaran por encima. Y mucho menos Karofsky.

**Bueeeeeeeno, ¿qué les parece? ¿Muy malo, malo, bueno, muy bueno?  
¿Les hizo perder la fé en la literatura o les gustó?  
Ojalá que sí, y puedo decir que estoy un poco orgullosa de la trama que logré en este prólogo.  
We, espero sus reviews con muchas ansias. **

**Canción usada en el capítulo:**

**In The End – Linkin Park.  
**


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Glee pertenece a la cadena FOX, RIB y a Ryan Murphy, ningún personaje o canción que esta fic contenga me pertenece. Cualquier semejanza en algún sustantivo propio ubicado en esta historia con la realidad es mera coincidencia. **

**N/A: Perdón por no actualizar, entre las fiestas y cosas personales no tengo tiempo. Pero prometo que el próximo capítulo no va a tardar. Gracias por sus reviews.**

* * *

**I.**

Los pasillos abarrotados de gente abren un espacio para dejar a Kurt Hummel pasar sin incomodidades. El respeto que el castaño influye es alto y él mismo no puede estar más satisfecho por su cambio de imagen y actitud.  
¡Hasta los deportistas le temen! ¡Karovfsky lo hace! No puede estar más feliz de lo que se siente y, aunque sabe que está mal alegrarse de la miseria de otros, no puede evitar sonreír cada vez que ve al jugador de fútbol se ve arrinconado en una charla con sus "amigos" sobre cuán calientes están las porristas.  
Es demasiado cruel, lo sabe, pero… ahora es el chico malo y no puede dejar de serlo por pena a alguien que lo atormentó durante toda su estadía en la secundaria.

Al llegar a su casillero, lo abre lentamente y examina su nuevo contenido. Adiós VOGUE, adiós espejos por todas partes, adiós ropa de repuesto por cualquier eventualidad —en realidad, por si alguien le tiraba algún slushie, o lo arrojaban a un basurero otra vez—… adiós viejo Kurt Hummel.

Sonriendo y concentrado en ese pensamiento, no se percata de la existencia de otro joven a su lado, algo realmente difícil porque él es alguien muy llamativo.  
Su ropa llena de color, más un casco de cinco centímetros de gel y un corbatín contrastado en colores hacen a Blaine Anderson una persona demasiado difícil para pasar desapercibido.

Por suerte para el moreno, Kurt todavía no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia o de su constante mirada sobre el castaño. Es que… Blaine considera a Kurt Hummel el chico más hermoso de todo Ohio, y, aunque no esté loco por su nueva faceta de chico malo, no puede decir que no le agrada la manera en que la chaqueta de cuero se estabiliza perfectamente en su cuerpo, o que los jeans negros marcan su trasero mejor de lo que podría imaginar alguna vez.

Blaine aún recuerda, sin embargo, la primera vez que vio al castaño.  
El primer año de secundaria, cinco años atrás, Kurt Hummel llegó a McKinley High para quedarse.

Kurt era un chico muy tierno y adorable en ese momento, aunque sin perder el estilo característico en su ropa de diseñador y su cabello perfectamente peinado, lo que lo hacía único no sólo para los ojos de Blaine, sino para todos los estudiantes de allí.  
Pero en esa institución, lo que te hace "único" o "diferente" a los demás, no es algo bueno, sino una razón extra para ser atormentado por los jugadores de futbol, más los de hockey si el caso es muy necesario.

El moreno todavía puede sentir el miedo que emanaba el cuerpo de Kurt al recibir su primer —primero de muchos, en verdad— slushie.  
Los ojos celestes de este se habían abierto demasiado como para ser verdad y, mientras el refresco helado recorría su espalda, él comenzaba a temblar.

Nadie quiso ayudarlo, ya que los jugadores de futbol rodeaban al castaño en un semi-círculo, mientras reían en su cara.  
Los estudiantes miraban atentos a la escena, temblorosos de siquiera hablar, ya que sabían que, si lo hacían, terminarían igual que el pobre chico que sufría gracias al slushie de cereza.

Blaine sólo se quedó mirando la escena, mordiendo su labio al ver al hermoso chico sufrir sólo por mostrarse tan cuál era, cosa que el moreno no pudo hacer jamás en su estadía en McKinley. Suspiró y sólo dio media vuelta, intentando sacar la imagen de los ojos cristalizados de Kurt Hummel.

Desde ese día, Blaine Anderson ha estado enamorado del pequeño "marica" de la escuela, y reprochándose cada día el porqué de quedarse callado y guardar sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué crees que estás mirando, hobitt? —Escucha una voz gruesa, dura y fría —probablemente fingida— salir de los labios de Kurt, y quiere pegarse a sí mismo por ser tan idiota y no dejar de mirarlo durante cinco minutos enteros.

—Nada, nada. —Dice rápidamente, mientras cierra su casillero y trata de alejarse.

Una mano se posa en su hombro, y con una fuerza extraordinaria lo empuja contra los casilleros. El miedo se apodera de él.

—¡Dime, porqué mierda me mirabas! ¿Acaso el hada de McKinley desapareció y extrañas burlarte de él? ¿O quizás buscas otra excusa para burlarte de mí de nuevo? —Kurt sabe que está siendo demasiado sobre-protector consigo mismo y que ese pobre chico no tiene la culpa de que se sienta tan miserable.

Pero… todas las acciones desplegadas hacia él le parecen algo malo, no importa su cambio de imagen o su nueva apariencia, para Kurt, los pensamientos de todos siempre serán negativos, malos y motivos para burlarse.  
Y él odia eso.  
Cada vez que escucha a alguien —cualquiera— reír cerca de él, tiene la amarga sensación de que esas personas lanzan carcajadas por algo que él ha hecho.

Kurt Hummel es inseguro, Kurt Hummel se odia a sí mismo, Kurt Hummel nunca demostraría eso porque no quiere verse débil una vez más.

Por eso, cuando descubrió a un apuesto chico —con una vestimenta bastante divertida, debía admitir— mirándolo tan indiscretamente no pudo contenerse.

Una multitud de gente comienza a rodear a los dos adolescentes. Uno lleno de furia e inseguridad, el otro con miedo y un masoquismo que ni siquiera él encuentra normal.

—N-no, yo no… est-taba, ¡juro que no me burlaré de ti! —El tartamudeo de Blaine hacía que Kurt se viera aún más peligroso.  
¿El residente gay de la escuela da tanto miedo como para dejar a alguien sin habla? ¡Vaya!

—Más te vale, enano.

Con un empujón aún más fuerte, Kurt suelta a Blaine y un estruendoso sonido se escucha en los pasillos. El cuerpo del moreno estallando contra los casilleros verdes es lo único que se escucha, y luego de unos pocos segundos, los susurros y murmullos sobre el encuentro no se hacen esperar.  
Los chismes corren rápido, y para el final de la tarde, todo el mundo tiene en claro que Kurt Hummel es el nuevo chico malo de McKinley y que no es bueno meterse con él.  
De ninguna manera.

Pero hay un estudiante que no piensa en cómo Kurt ahora es bastante agresivo, sino que sólo concentra su mente en recordar los ojos más hermosos que alguna vez vio. En como la cara de Kurt estaba tan cerca de la suya que, con un leve movimiento, podría haber estampado sus labios juntos para poder probar esa boca que hace años desea.  
Blaine también se concentra en los ojos azules que pudo disfrutar de más cerca, y en cómo la piel de Kurt es perfecta y sin ninguna imperfección.

Para el final del día, lo único que Blaine Anderson puede pensar es: _Kurt Hummel._

* * *

**¿Les gusta? ¿Lo odian?  
Críticas, opiniones, sugerencias, halagos (¿)… se acepta todo. **


End file.
